Her Name is Haley
by KESwriter
Summary: Eleven years ago Reid died after a brutal mugging in Savannah while attending an engineering conference. Jack Hotchner is studying abroad in France and his host family has a neighbor who reminds him of an old family friend and ends up finding his life in danger as a result.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I'm not giving up on Reid for President. It will be done before Christmas at the latest. I am jumping off a metaphorical cliff with this one to see how readers will respond.

Eleven years ago Reid died after a brutal mugging in Savannah while attending an engineering conference. Jack Hotchner is studying abroad in France and his host family has a neighbor who reminds him of an old family friend and ends up finding his life in danger as a result.

I do not own Criminal Minds. Rated T for violence.

I know very little about France and I may accidentally butcher the language a little so I'll take any advice anyone is willing to offer.

Her Name is Haley

Prologue:

Reid knew he was going to die. His bleeding far too much from his extremities in addition to a chest wound. As he laid slumped up against the wall in the dark alley he wondered is he should be making peace with a higher power. Instead he wondered if Garcia had saved that message for his mom when he thought he was going to die. He felt sorry for the team. They will never find his killers.

He heard the rushing of feet. His name was being called. He heard someone shout "no!" He felt people apply pressure to his wounds. Someone was calling out for him to stay alert but he couldn't see the person's face. All he wanted was to sleep.

His life as he knew it was over.

Chapter One:

 _Jack was walking home from the bus stop and to his delight Dad's car was still in the driveway. He ran through the door and threw his Darth Vader lunch box on the kitchen table. He started calling his name. He checked the bedroom and then he suddenly heard a sobbing noise. The sound was coming from Dad's study. He carefully opened the door to find Dad crying into his arms while leaning against his desk._

" _Dad?" he said softly._

 _His dad looked at him and he stopped crying loudly. He smile weakly at him._

" _Hey sport," he said croakily. He could see tears pouring down his face._

" _Dad why are you crying?"_

 _He beckoned him forward sniffling a little. "Jack do you remember Spencer?"_

" _Of course Dad. He's Henry's godfather. He was doing magic trick his birthday party last week."_

" _Spencer is dead son," he said simply._

" _Like Mom?"_

 _Dad started crying a little more._

" _Yes he is gone Jack."_

 _Dad suddenly pulled him into hug. "He was one of the best men I ever knew Jack. The best."_

Jack Hotchner woke to a start. They were still an hour away from Charles De Gaul Airport. His face felt damp. He quickly wiped away the tears. That was the last time he saw his dad cry in front of him. More than ten years ago. He wondered why the memory came back now.

His friend Travis also woke and stretched. "Ready for an adventure _Mon ami?"_

" _Oui"_

"Did I hear you shouting for your dad in your sleep?"

"Was I that loud?"

Travis yawned. "Not really, I was just leaning into you and heard bits of it."

Jack looked at his shoulder for wet marks.

"If you drooled on me I'll kill you."

" _Pardon."_

Jack pulled out his tablet with a sigh. He received another message from his host family saying how excited they were to see him. All in French. Travis said some of his messages were in English.

"Hey have you seen pictures of your host family yet?"

"No they're kind of obsessed with their privacy. They don't want pictures of their kids everywhere I guess. I tried googling their names and no pictures came up of them. Just Erik and Maria Schmidt, scientists for Global Environmental Solutions. Their Au Pair is picking me up from the airport. They sound nice but for all I know they could be serial killers."

"Not funny Travis," Jack said seriously. "My dad used to hunt them for a living." _And one killed my mom._

" _Pardon._ Now he's like in charge of the FBI right?"

"Deputy Director, they haven't announced whether he got the top job yet."

One of the flight attendants was walking down the aisle. Travis raised his hand.

'Puis-je avoir un tournevis ?'

The flight attendant smiled as if she had heard this from a million dumb kids before.

"The bar is closed," she said in perfect English.

"It is four a.m. Travis. What did you expect?"

"It was worth a try," he said with a sigh. "Do you think I can teach my host family some mixology?"

Jack knew his best friend could be a bit of an idiot. But he was good company and always had his back.

He sat back in his seat. It felt almost scary to be this far from home. Yet he was also excited. Forget the educational stuff. He had no idea what adventures this trip would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I have chosen the suburb/municipality of Saint-Cloud for where Jack and Travis will stay. If anyone has advice or wants to rant at me for getting their little part of the world wrong please PM me as I am still interested in finding a person who knows France better than me. Granted I'll be exaggerating parts on purpose.

Chapter Two:

Jack never had siblings and sometimes he wish he had. But three siblings seemed like a lot to handle. There were two brother ages seven and ten and a daughter age twelve who could not stop bickering to the point where it sounded like gibberish. The whole family had arrived to greet him at seven a.m. despite Jack's protests that he could get a cab. Francois and Elise Moreau insisted on greeting him with signs and balloons. He could hear the children complaining about the waking up early on a Saturday as he was greeted warmly by the parents. All in French of course as Jack was promised a full-immersion program. He was going to be fluent in French by the end of this trip and never have to take another boring class.

Travis was greeted by a young woman carrying a sign for him. She smiled and greeted him with a hug. He couldn't hear what they were saying but some of his dad's profiling skills had worn off on him and he could guess that it sounded like the hosts regretted not being available and Travis did not mind. As his host family talked a mile a minute as they went through baggage claim, he wonder how different an experience Travis would have.

…

The Moreaus lived in moderate-sized home on the edge of Saint-Cloud, one of the wealthier suburbs of Paris. Travis' host family, the Schmidts lived in a smaller home next door. From his room he had a straight view into what looked like a young boy's bedroom. As the children of his host family bounced up and down the stairs he wondered again what Travis' experience would be like.

After a quick call home to say home to say he arrived safely, Jack was promised time to sleep. But it was near impossible with the noise of the Moreau family. Someone was always being called across the house and a parent would try to hush them but the child would complain. It sounded as though the daughter wanted to go to the city alone and her parents refused. She claimed they were treating her like a child and they pointed out she still was which lead to the stomping of feet. He almost had to smile. Jack didn't have a normal childhood. Maybe living with this boisterous family would give a taste of what he'd been missing for better and for worse.

When he came downstairs he was invited to a traditional three course dinner (the children complained under their breaths they didn't eat like this every day). As expected, the entirety of the conversation was in French. Even when he stumbled over words or lost track of the conversations he was still expected to contribute. It was exhausting at times to try to eat while listening to the details about Gabin's last soccer game and Nina's slumping grades. They also talked about their jobs as they both worked for the international banks. Jack's brain was ready for another nap after so much conversation.

When he went back to his room he noticed the curtains for the boy's bedroom were drawn. His attention was diverted to his phone when he received a text from Travis. He quickly called him.

"I just need to parler some Anglais," he said.

Travis laughed. "No problem buddy. So how was your first day? They treating you well?"

"Like part of the family which I'm not sure is a good or a bad thing. I never had siblings and this much talking might drive me crazy."

"You're funny. I'm a middle child so I'm used to craziness. Though this family seems very quiet compared to my home."

Jack laid down on his bed. "What are they like?"

For once Travis was at loss for words. "Very sweet. The girl had ballet practice today and boy is she light on feet. She spooked me twice when I was looking for the bathroom. Their son was presenting at some science fair today. Oh and have I mentioned they spoke to me mostly in English?"

"Lucky guy," he said with a groan.

"They're kids are mostly bilingual already and having me around helps with their learning American slang."

"That's an area you are an expert in."

"You're just jealous. Oh and something interesting happened while at dinner. I mentioned what your dad did for a living and Mr. Schmidt got a weird look on his face."

"Most people do Travis. My first girlfriend asked if her house was going to be bugged after I mentioned he worked the FBI."

"I know my parents asked the same thing, but this guy just looked shocked more than most."

"No everyone expects the son of a high-ranking US government official to be living next door for a while. Anyway, why do you care?"

"I don't know. It just surprised me somehow."

"Your name didn't come up in my conversations with the family."

"That's because you were too concentrating on how to ask for the carrots."

"I dare you to say it French."

"Later Jack,"

"Goodnight Travis."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support! I know little to nothing about study abroad programs and I am researching them. I am also butcher the French language a little more. Pardon!

Chapter Three:

The school they were studying at was closer to Paris and involved taking the train. If Jack and Travis did miss the train it was technically in walking distance, but barely especially in the heat. It was a square brick building that wouldn't look out of place stateside. The interior felt just as American with the exception of the French flag in front of the main office.

Jack took a seat in the middle of the classroom. He liked to blend in more than anything. He saw a pretty red-head girl to his left that he smiled at before pulling out his books. He told himself to relax and play it cool.

Travis suddenly appeared at his right elbow. "I think my host parents are spies."

Jack rolled his eyes before leaning in to listen as Travis took a seat.

"I heard them talking in some foreign language when I passed their room last night."

"Is your French that bad?"

"No I'm serious. There were more vowels and accented words."

"Didn't you say one was American and the other was Ukrainian? Maybe they were speaking in her mother tongue?"

"Then why was your name brought up?"

"Seriously Travis? You're grasping at straws."

"I distinctly heard the name Jack Hotchner brought up. Maybe they don't like you being so close to them?"

Travis was known for falling for conspiracy theories. He believed in aliens. He thought there was something suspicious about the death of JFK. Granted he had a few friends like Travis but none so insistent.

"Let it go Trav. I'd be worrying about getting caught eavesdropping on them by one of the kids."

"I swear something is off about that family."

"Are they nice and treat you okay?"

"Yes."

"Then let them and their secrets go."

A minute later teacher arrived and class began.

…

Jack was in a good mood as he got on the train. Travis was staying behind to check out the soccer field so had he some time away from his crazy ideas. He also got the address and number of Colet, the girl sitting across from him in class. They made plans to study together later in the week.

His mind briefly drifted to his dad. After his mom died he got into a couple relationships but none of them seemed to last. His dad was amazed at how easy it was for him develop relationships. Jack offered to give tips but this made him turn the deepest shade of red he had ever seen.

Sometimes he missed his mom but not as much anymore. He knew she was with him wherever he went whether it was reminding him open the door for the girls or telling him to keep Travis out of trouble. He knew she was watching out for him and that brought him the peace he needed to keep enjoying life.

For some reason his thoughts drifted Spencer and that dream. He didn't know if the guy was religious or not. He didn't even know if the guy was cremated or buried. The guy was such a close friend to his dad but he hardly knew him and Jack knew all of Dad's coworkers including those who had moved out of town.

In the midst of his musings he nearly missed his train stop. He decided to cross through one of the courtyards the Schmidts and the Moreaus shared. Jack could never get over how beautiful the place was.

Then he saw her.

She was dancing to something on her iPod with earbuds in clipped to her t-shirt. Her eyes were closed as she hummed parts of the music. Her bare feet kicked up high on the green space. It was a truly elegant performance for a young preteen but what got to him was her hair. Her shoulder length light brown hair with gentle curls.

She opened her eyes and he realized he had been staring too long.

"Pardon," he said stumbling over his words. "Vous dansez bien"

Her green eyes sparkled in the sun. "Merci," she said blushing slightly. ""vous êtes l'étudiant qui participe à l'échange avec les voisins ?"

"Oui," he said. "Je m'appelle Jack."

"Mon nom est Haley."

It hit him like a bullet to his chest. He haltingly apologized and said he needed to call home. She seemed to understand his sudden need run and continued to dance.

He apologized as he ran through the Moreau's home. He needed to call about a sick aunt he claimed to avoid further questions. He plopped on his bed and closed his eyes.

It was an interview technique his dad used at work. He closed his eyes and blocked out the sounds. He focused on the saddest moments of his life. He found his way to his mother's funeral. He identified the people who carried his mother's casket. One of them wasn't. He was standing next to Morgan holding a cane. He had long wavy hair. He remembered thinking he might be a girl at first but then saw the suit. He remembered growing bored as people kept saying how sorry they were for the loss of his mom. He remembered the man with the cane with long hair who gave him a weak smile.

He opened his eyes. The only difference was the piercing green eyes. Travis was right. There was something strange about that family. And they named their daughter Haley.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support! I promise an explanation in this chapter for the French setting. And thanks for the assistance with some of the French.

Chapter Four:

"So are you starting to believe me?" Travis said. They were on a bus to the Louvre.

"No, I just think it would interesting to have a neighbor exchange for dinner this Friday."

Travis eyed him suspiciously. "Is that your best answer?"

"I want meet this guy you think feels threatened by my dad's work and I'd like a bilingual meal."

He groaned. "The Schmidts are too nice. They change words when they think I don't know the meaning. Their son is seven and he has a better grasp on English than I have on French."

"I heard once that kids absorb languages faster than adults."

The teacher was shouting in French.

"Remind me why we didn't pick and English-speaking place to study?"

"Because it was the program our parents thought was safest."

The teacher was approaching them and they decided to stop talking.

…

Jack enjoyed the trip to the Louvre. He got a few souvenirs for his family and friends. He called home and learned that Dad hadn't received word about the head job yet but expected to in the next few days.

On the day of the "dinner exchange," Jack decided to go out to one of the bakeries to get a desert for the host family. As he browsed the shops he felt a tingling sensation on his back. His dad's profiling years taught him to listen to his instincts. He made few quick sharp left turns and stopped. The tingling sensation was gone. Maybe he was growing as paranoid as Travis but something told him he wasn't.

He was running a few minutes late a result of his little detour but Mrs. Schmidt didn't seem to mind.

"Welcome," she said warmly in perfect English. "A pie! You didn't have to Jack."

"But I wanted to show my appreciation for the dinner."

"It is no trouble," she said. "Come and meet my son Anton. My daughter Haley is upstairs trying to dance a hole in the floor.

Anton had the same blond hair as Mrs. Schmidt. "Hello," he said brightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

This sounded like a basic phrase they were used to saying to Travis. "I'm Jack. My friend mentioned you had a science competition on the day he arrived. How did you do?"

Anton beamed "Third out of forty in my age group. Papa was so proud!"

"Papa would have been proud if you came in fortieth in your age group," Mrs. Schmidt said.

"I know but I want to win!" Anton said. "I want to go into engineering just like papa," he said happily.

 _Engineering?_ Spencer had PHDs in three subjects. He thought engineering was one of them.

Mrs. Schmidt was continuing the conversation. "Anton you're still young. You have plenty of time to change your mind."

"But I won't."

She laughed. "Stubborn like his father. Speaking whom," she checked the clock in the kitchen "should be home soon." She said and checked on what she was baking.

"Papa is always busy in his lab," Anton said.

"What does he do there?"

"Experiments," he said sneakily. "Travis thinks he is working on making black holes."

Jack laughed. "That is crazy. I read somewhere you can't make black holes in a lab."

Anton giggled. "But that doesn't mean I can't try to trick him into thinking so."

Well that explained some things. Travis was being fooled by a seven year old.

There was the sound of a door.

Mr. Schmidt walked through the door. Jack looked at him and saw Spencer Reid. A well-disguised Spencer Reid. He had neatly trimmed hair and his cheek bones looked different beneath a full beard and mustache plus a few pounds of muscle. Mr. Schmidt turned to him but then they both heard the sound of bouncing of stairs.

"Papa!"

Haley leaped over the last two steps and ran into her father's arms. Mr. Schmidt picked her up and spun her around.

"Mon sucre d'orge," he said into her hair.

He turned his attention to Jack. Haley smiled.

"Je te présente Jack."

"Hello Jack," Mr. Schmidt said pleasantly. "Let's give him a break from the Moreaus and switch to English for a while."

"Certainly Pa-father."

"Papa is common in English too," Jack said.

"How interesting," Haley said.

Mrs. Schmidt appeared. "Eric you're home. Let's eat!"

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and the rustled Anton's hair. "How were your maths today?"

"Excellent, the teacher thinks I'll be top of the class again this month!"

"Very good!"

Jack noted how the world seemed to revolve around Mr. Schmidt when he came home. He was loved here. But why couldn't he find this at home?

As they took their seats, Mr. Schmidt asked about his studies.

"They are going well. I am enjoying the study of the French revolution on a more personal level. I learned that Marie Antoinette may have not said 'let them eat cake.'"

He nodded. "Yes. But it was the lifestyle that suggested that she did not care about the poor so the public took a rumor to be fact."

Anton moaned. "We already studied this in school."

"Anton, be polite," Mrs. Schmidt said.

"It is alright," Jack said. "I was always bored with facts about the history. I knew Columbus 'sailed the ocean blue' which is technically true but it was actually the Vikings who discovered America."

"You know your history Jack," Mr. Schmidt said.

"Thank you," he said turning slightly red. "Now can I ask a little about where you come from Mr. Schmidt? Your English sounds very American if that makes any sense."

"I was born in Reno, went to school at Cal-tech where I got my PHD in engineering and then applied for a position at CERN. Do you know what that is?"

"The place where they make antimatter and black holes in Switzerland?"

He laughed. "The antimatter yes. The black hole possibility is next to zero."

"But not zero," Anton said and smiled.

"That is where I met my lovely wife Maria."

She smiled. "My English is less American as I learned it while at CERN. I went to the top university in Ukraine and applied for a position at CERN also."

"Did you know CERN is so big underground that it passes beneath the border of France?"

Mr. Schmidt laughed. "We lived at CERN for a few years but eventually decided we didn't want to raise a family there."

Haley looked positively bored by the conversation.

Mr. Schmidt sensed this. "How was dance class today Haley?"

Her face lit up. "Wonderful, I may be the lead in our next recital!"

"What is your favorite piece to dance to?" Jack asked.

"'The Rite of Spring'" she said instantly.

Anton groaned. "It is kind of weird and slow with all those drum beats."

"Forgive me but I have no idea what he is talking about," Jack said.

"It is about a princess who literally dances to death as a sacrifice for spring," Mr. Schmidt said.

"She can't simply settle for the Nutcracker," Mrs. Schmidt said with a sigh.

"Everyone likes The Nutcracker," Haley said. "I want to be different. Are you familiar with Martha Graham? She broke ground in the world of dance."

The look on Jack face seemed to say it all.

"I don't mean to bother you," she quickly said.

"It is okay," Jack said. "The only musical I know is 'Pirates of the Penzance,"

Mr. Schmidt dropped his fork suddenly. There was no doubt anymore that Spencer Reid and Eric Schmidt were the same person.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Too much caffeine today."

Mrs. Schmidt sighed. "He is always drinking too much coffee. How do I stress the danger of too much coffee consumption when he drinks it by the liter?"

Mrs. Schmidt sounded as though she was used to coming up with quick quips like that. Or maybe he was reading too much into it.

The topic changed and Jack put his thoughts about Spencer aside for now.

…

Jack met Travis at the Moreaus home. Travis looked dazed.

"I am never eating at that house again."

"Learn French more quickly."

"Did you learn anything about the Schmidts?"

 _Things even you wouldn't believe_ Jack thought. "If you decide to eavesdrop on them again record it on your phone and send it to me. I have a translation program for it. I want to know what they weren't saying."

"Care to tell me anything?"

"He knows more about my dad than most and that is all I can say for now."

"Okay man."

Jack said hello to the Moreaus and made light conversation. Apparently they missed him and suggested both he and Travis come over for dinner next time. He bid them good night early saying he had a big day tomorrow.

What he really wanted to do was call up Henry LaMontagne.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the support! One location in here is fictional.

Chapter Five:

"Hi Jack, what's up?"

Jack was sitting at his computer browsing old photos. "Oh, not much. Just living in France and dating cute red heads."

"Lucky," Henry said. "Mom promises I can go into the same program if you do well there. Is the language hard?"

"Only if you snooze through your classes in high school. Is your mom on a case?"

"Yep, she's in L.A., dad is working over-time tonight on a case, and Max has a sleepover so I have the house to myself."

"No partying?"

"I live with a detective and profiler. They know when I've played soccer in the house based on the rug patterns even after I've cleaned up. Now if Chris was home alone I'd be there and not lounging around here."

"I get that too. Dad did the same to me."

"So why are you calling me instead of mom? No offense but we're not exactly close Jack."

"I didn't want to bother your mom about something kind of small."

"Which is?"

"I had a dream about Spencer's death and I can't get it out of my head."

Henry suddenly sounded more alert. "What was it about?"

"I came home one day and found my dad crying over his death."

"I know it takes a lot for your dad to cry."

"Henry I don't remember much about his death, was buried somewhere?"

"No he was cremated. He is in the Holy Mount Cemetery Memorial building. Just a plaque with a place to put flowers in," Henry said almost bitterly. "I guess that is all he wanted."

So there was no body to worry about. "Henry I know it has been eleven years but did they ever catch his killer?"

" _Killers_ ," Henry said. "He had multiple broken bones and stab wounds. My mom isn't convinced that one strong guy could have done all of that. So she thinks someone had it out for Spencer."

"But they guy was an open book. He wore his heart on sleeve that much I remember."

"Oh he had his secrets my mom said. She is convinced he got mixed up with the wrong people with his talents such as building things."

"You've been following the case as closely as she has haven't you?"

"I memorized her password when I was nine and have been following the case ever since. You're holding back on me Jack. Why the interest in my godfather?"

"What if I told you I saw his doppelganger in Paris?"

"I'd say you were crazy to think it was Spence. I found the autopsy photos a couple years ago. Part of his jaw was crushed in."

"What if they were fake?"

"Jack, Spencer isn't alive!" he yelled suddenly. "You know there was a time where I thought I saw him everywhere? Waiting at the bus stop. At Max's birthday party. Cheering for me at the science fair. I stopped seeing him everywhere when I realized he was truly dead."

"I felt the same way about my mom Henry," Jack said softly. "I dreamed of her and kept calling for her in my sleep. It took me while to accept her death too. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry," Henry said. "I still miss the guy. I nearly killed Max a week ago for trying to use his encyclopedias for a door stop."

"I guess I forgot how incredibly close you were."

"No, Jack it was all of them. Your dad just happened to keep it contained the most. Did you know Derek Morgan broke his wrist taking a sledge hammer to some drywall? The only thing that stopped him was David Rossi. I think that is why he retired a few years later."

"Yeah now that I think of everyone did scatter rather quickly. Morgan is in New York and my dad started applying for promotions. Your mom is the only original left on that plane."

"Garcia is still pumping information in her ears though and that is something I guess."

Henry sighed. "So you really think you saw Spencer in Paris?"

He backtracked. "Not really I guess. Just a mental trigger probably. Seeing a scrawny guy with a messenger bag on a train platform reminded me of him."

"That sounds like half the nerds studying there."

"Are you calling your godfather a nerd?" he said teasingly.

"He owned the word. He was proud to be different in some ways. Like his elaborate pranks on Morgan."

"Spencer was one of a kind."

"Which is why I guess I still miss him after all these years."

"It's okay to miss him Henry. I guess I just found out I missed him more than I thought."

"Look I got to go. My buddy Chris is calling."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you when I get home."

"See you later."

"Bye."

That answered few questions for Jack. So there was no body, J.J. was still hunting for the killers, and Henry believed Spencer was dead. He remember vaguely when Emily faked her death but it was only for a little while. It suggested that if J.J. was out of the loop about Spencer being alive the whole team had to be as why would they let her continue to hunt for his killer? Jack knew his father wasn't faking those tears because his dad rarely cried. It meant the FBI didn't know one of their best assets was alive and well.

Just then there was a beeping sound on his computer. Travis had overheard a conversation and his name was mentioned at least three times the message attached to the file said. He put it through the advanced translation program Garcia had made for him, checking for French, Ukrainian, and Russian. It would take a few hours so he decided to go to bed.

As he laid down he wondered what would happen if he confronted Spencer about being alive this whole time. Would he try to deny it? Convince him to not tell anyone? Or disappear in the middle of the night? He decided to focus on the taste of Colet's lips instead otherwise he would never sleep with Spencer on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the support. I'll try to have a new chapter up in several hours. Sorry if this is a little messy. Thanksgiving dinner was a marathon event for me and I am still tired and have to work.

Chapter Six:

It was in Russian:

"So Jack knows I'm alive."

"If he didn't when he saw Haley he does now after seeing how shocked you were at hearing 'Pirates of the Penzance.' What was that about anyway?"

"His father and mother met through a production of that opera."

"So what do we do now dear? Flee? Haley won't go quietly."

"Let's role-play. I'm Jack Hotchner. I just learned that a coworker of my dad's I thought was dead for eleven years is in fact alive. What do I do?"

"Anyone he'd call would say he's crazy. They'd have to be in the room with you to know. What if he took a picture with camera?"

"I have been careful Maria. I turn the minute I see a phone or a camera flash."

"I'd tell my father."

"His father is about to become the new director of the FBI. He wouldn't bother Hotch with this knowledge yet as he doesn't have enough information as to why my death was faked."

"The FBI has no knowledge of your existence? What about the CIA or NSA?"

"No. The last time the Syndicate checked only J.J. was still looking into my death."

"Maybe her then."

"That is a possibility."

"Then what? She flies to France to find you?"

"Jack was only eight when I died. There is the possibility she wouldn't believe him either."

"So Jack needs more proof. Maybe we should keep our heads down and hope this blows over?"

"There is still the question of why Jack was placed here of all places for his exchange program."

"Does the consortium of have any influence over the FBI?"

"Not that I know of but that is a possibility."

"So let's go over nightmare possibilities. Jack decides to call his father and tell him you're alive. Hotch calls in a few favors to look up who the Schmidts are. He finds out you are indeed alive. Does Hotch let it go for fear of the repercussions? You have been dead for a long time Spencer."

"No. On a professional level he should but on a personal level he can't. He is still friends with too many people who still miss me. And J.J. is still looking for my killers."

"The syndicate won't risk losing us. We'll be gone before the police find us even if it means drugging the children. I'm thinking they'll try to relocate us to Asia. What if Jack confronts you outright? What will you say?"

"I don't know."

"I suggest come up with something as that seems like the most likely thing for him to do. His other choices involve him making wild suggestions to his friends stateside. By the way I think our own student thinks we're spies."

"Anton is no doubt feeding into that by suggesting I am making black holes at work."

"If he knew the truth he'd be more paranoid."

"So again what do we do?"

"I think I should confront Jack."

"And tell him what?"

"That I have a good life and there are reasons for why I have a new identity."

"And you think he'll believe you Spencer? I bet all he want right now is to bring us all to America to meet the people you once called family."

"But it is not that simple. I'll have to explain that to him."

"The consortium is watching us you know. If you go about this path be careful what you say. He is the future FBI director's son. Ideal kidnapping bait."

"I know Maria."

"I trust you Spencer. But just know that what you do affects all of us."

"I know and I will do everything in my power to protect you and our family and those we care about."

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you to Maria."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of the support! I really appreciate it.

Chapter Seven:

"So your spies for host parents are actually a wife who has family in America who are there illegally. They are afraid that they might be discovered because of who my father is and are debating whether they should tell me outright so I might be able to help or worry that I might make matters worse."

"That's all?" Travis said.

That is the best explanation Jack could come up with in an hour. "It is not always what you think Travis."

As they walked to the bust stop Jack felt a tingling sensation. He looked for reflective surfaces and noted the same man with a white baseball cap had been following them for a few minutes. The man could follow them on to a bus full of students and try something or he might be part of team doing surveillance. Either way Jack had a decision to make.

The bus arrived. Travis got on but Jack decided to stay.

"I forgot my homework," he said.

"You are dead man," Travis said. "See you later."

 _Hopefully,_ he thought and left for the direction of home. As soon as the bus left, he turned in the opposite direction and walked quickly. He made sharp turns and occasionally checked reflective surfaces. Now he'd seen the same man with a beard, blue shirt, and sunglasses watching. He went into a shop selling cheap souvenirs. He checked another surface and noted the man had now taken out a newspaper. So this was surveillance.

He found the restricted section and quietly opened a door. He moved quickly and found an employee exit that led into an ally. He pulled out his phone check where he was. He kept walking until he found himself in a plaza with a church in the corner.

He walked in the church and found a side exit that lead to garden. There were no other exits. He was trapped.

The door open and Spencer Reid appeared. He was dressed as if he was going to work with a brief case and looked very calm.

"Hello Jack," he said pleasantly.

"Hello _Spencer_ ," he said in return.

"Exit the back of the church and you'll find a cemetery. Walk through there and you can get on a main road. I suggest sticking to tourist traps. Always stay in a crowd. How much money do you have?"

"Enough to get around. How do I know my followers are waiting for me in the cemetery?"

"Because they lost you in the gift shop. They're sending amateurs after you for now. They didn't think you'd use an employee exit." He opened his briefcase and pulled out two tall stacks of cash. "Use this to get to Lyons. Text your host family you're studying with Colet in the evening and then later tonight say you missed the last bus out of the area and staying with a friend named Ron who lives in the area. Text Travis you are meeting with me at the Louvre in afternoon."

Travis took the money, growing scared. "So are those people out there assassins?"

"No," Reid said. "They're kidnappers. They want to take you in for questioning after your phone call with Henry last night. With luck they would question you and let you go as you're the FBI director's son. Hotch got the job by the way. Congratulations."

"Or they could ransom me off."

"No, that is not how these people operate. They also don't dump bodies unless absolutely necessary."

"Then why help me leave? Just let the kidnappers have me if that is all want is information."

"I am afraid of what the authorities will ask of you. And I also don't like they're methods."

"Why Lyons then?"

"Because that is where the capitol of Interpol is. You'll find Emily Prentis there. She is the only person I trust to keep you safe on this continent."

"Does she know anything?"

"No, but I don't trust any other law enforcement agencies or embassies to keep you safe the way she can."

"Where will you go Spencer?"

"Back to CERN as a faculty advisor. Travis going to need a new host family. I've already made my recommendations. He is going to stay with you until they find a replacement but you'll be gone by then."

"What about Haley and everyone else?"

"Haley is going to America on dance scholarship and Anton and Maria will stay with me."

"I know about the consortium and the syndicate," Jack said suddenly. "Travis recorded the conversation on his phone and I got the file translated."

Reid sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have fixed that squeaky floorboard." He checked his watch. "We have five minutes, what do you want to know? I'm just assuming that you didn't tell Travis the real truth as he is a terrible liar."

Jack shook his head. "I told him something about your wife's family. So now you're just going to answer my questions?"

Reid nodded. "Good answer. Maria grew up in an orphanage. I will only answer the basics. If you get caught after five minutes you still won't know enough for the kidnappers to want to kill you."

"Okay, why did you fake your death Spencer?"

"Do you think I am good man Jack?"

"Why?"

"Time is running out."

"Of course, Spencer. I remembered how nice you were. Henry still misses you like crazy by the way."

Reid blinked once. "I am not the person you thought I was when you were a kid. The team didn't know that either."

"So what?"

"My mother's schizophrenia was becoming unmanageable through conventional means. There were drugs on the black market I was desperate for her to try. It cost money. Lots of money. More than what David Rossi has"

"What did you do?"

"I used my degree in engineering to help build weapon for private contractors. Not bioweapons. Just more efficient artillery weapons. There is nothing illegal about it."

"What?" Jack shouted. "Spencer you're building weapons for terrorists."

"Anyone Jack. From the military to private security. The Consortium and the Syndicate are the two biggest rival weapons manufacturers who go by more common legal names. The Consortium tried to lure me over with more money but I refused because I knew they only wanted secrets from the Syndicate. I fought them hard in the alleyway rather than be pulled in for torture. So they decided to kill me instead as a message for the Syndicate. But the Syndicate had a tracker on me so they were able to save me in time."

Jack touched his forehead. "I can't believe this. Then what happened?"

"The Syndicate declared ownership of my life for saving it. I have been developing weapons of all varieties except biological ever since then."

"Your wife?"

"I met her two months in to my time at CERN. She fell in love with me despite my protests. She saw in me a person who wasn't broken from the trauma. She made me whole," he said wiping a tear away.

"Haley," Jack said doing the mental math.

"We married a month later and then eight months later Haley came into the world."

"Why are they letting you live a normal life? And why does Maria know?"

"Maria cooperated fully with the syndicate and with her math skills they recruited her. We live in a modest home and live a simple life."

"Did your mom ever get the special treatment?"

Reid nodded. "She could not be controlled for a whole straight week after my death. But two weeks later she was on the experimental meds. They improved her life so she could go on field trips frequently. She died peacefully three years ago."

"Why not just tell team?" he asked desperately. "They'd understand, they miss you, I found my dad crying after your death and that was last time I saw my dad cry."

Reid shook his head. "It is not that simple."

"I'm going to tell everyone and get them to believe me even if it involve a lie detector test."

Reid smiled. "They will believe you and they will try to track me down. But by then I will be gone."

"But you just told me about Haley-"

"I promised to give answers. I didn't guarantee all of them would be honest."

Spencer check his watch. "One minute left. Goodbye Jack. Tell J.J. to stop looking for my killers. They're already dead. You can also tell them I am not sorry for lying as I met my wife and have children. Tell them I wish them all well. Goodbye"

Reid closed the door and left Jack to find his way out.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the support! You gave me lots to think about. I do not know any ten year olds right now so Haley may be very mature or childish for her age.

Chapter Eight:

A half hour later Jack was preparing to get on the train to Lyon when his phone rang. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it. Against his better judgement he picked up.

"Jack?" Haley said.

"Haley?" He said equally confused.

"Jack help me! My father has been kidnapped! I was arguing with him at the Garnier, refusing to leave when a suddenly a group of tourists charged in. I can't find him now!"

"Haley calm down," Jack said as his heart was going a mile a minute. "Why did Spence-your father give you this number?"

"He said before we fought that if anything were to happen, to call you and you would get me to safety."

"What were you fighting about?"

"He wanted to send me to La Scala when I didn't want to leave Paris. I was at the Garnier for a school trip when he pulled me out and declared we had to leave now."

"Does your teacher know where you are?"

"Papa told her he was taking me for the day so she isn't worried. Why all the questions we need to find my papa!"

"Have you called your mother?"

"Oui Jack," he could hear the tension in her voice. "She is not picking up."

"Okay Haley stay where you are," he said steadily. "I'll come and get you."

"Why should I trust you?" she said accusingly. "I barely know you and my Papa trusts my life with you?"

"I am your best chance helping your father. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"I am at the west entrance, you see signs."

"Try to blend in. Go on a tour and I'll pick you up at that entrance in about forty minutes. If I am not there in an hour," Jack bit his lip, "go to the police."

"Why not start with them!"

"Because they can help us the least. One last thing. What is only musical I know about?"

"What?" she said sounding at her wit's end.

"I need to be sure it is really you and not a trap. What is the only musical I know? You discussed Martha Graham and—"

"Pirates of the Pen Dance, or something. There, happy?"

"See you in forty minutes."

Haley hung up. Spencer was is in trouble and he trusted him to take care of Haley. He must have very few allies.

…

Haley was waiting for him at the west entrance as promised. She was wearing a blue school uniform skirt with a white blouse. Her long wavy hair blew in the light wind as Haley slowly approached him.

"Who are you really?" she said accusingly.

"I knew your father when I was a child now we really need to move. I spotted three men following me. I know you're scared and confused but you need to trust me."

Jack offered her his hand.

She looked at it for a second. "Okay," she said and then took it.

"We need to take you shopping. You stand out too much looking like this. What is the biggest noisiest shopping center?"

"It is three blocks from here."

"Which direction?"

She pointed to his left. He pulled her in the opposite direction.

"We need to make this difficult for them."

Haley did not object when he circled one block before getting to the right path to the shopping center. She picked the most expensive store in the area.

"Pick a look so we can blend in," he muttered.

She merely nodded and went into the shop and Jack followed her.

He pretended to browse sports jerseys while she picked out clothes. She was being very methodical. He kept an eye on the front. It was very crowded but he never lost sight of Haley. She pulled three outfits out and went into a dressing room. Five minutes later she came back with the one she liked and approached him.

"Thank you for the shopping trip cousin Alex," she said brightly and loudly in French when they approached the counter.

He said "your welcome" in perfect French back. Jack supposed it made more sense to play cousins as some might be suspicious about what at what nineteen year old was doing with a preteen when they looked nothing alike.

After that they quickly left the store. Haley found a public rest room to change in. Jack had to think. They'd be waiting for them at the bus and the train station. Where to go between Lyon and Paris?

When Haley returned she had hair knotted up in what must be some sort of ballet bun.

"Pick a place in Orleans," he said.

"Why?" she said.

"Just pick a place."

"Musee des beaux arts," she said.

He went and hailed a taxi.

"Alex the train would be faster and cheaper," she said.

"But they are surrounded by people when I think we should have a long talk."

Haley got the message. Jack checked for people following them. He made a few quick turns and found a taxi.

"Musee des beaux arts," he said.

The taxi driver raised an eyebrow and gave the price. He was glad Spencer had given him the extra money now.

His phone rang. It was another number he didn't recognize. He decided to answer it anyway.

"Throw out your phone," a female voice said.

"Who are you?" he said as he watched Haley get in the cab.

"I am from the Syndicate. I have access to the cameras in Paris. The Consortium doesn't. But they can track you through your phone. You have been very smart and lucky so far."

He looked around for cameras.

"Where is Spencer?"

"We're looking for him."

"What about the rest of the family?"

"They're safe except Haley. Go to Interpol as planned."

"Why would you want that if you're a shady organization?"

"Spencer knew what he was doing when he created the plan. Get Haley to Interpol and everything else will be taken care of."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you don't have any other options as three men are approaching the cab. Goodbye."

Jack hung up and looked at his phone. He had been worried they'd track him through his phone for ages. It was the smart thing to do.

He quickly threw it in the trash bin and got in the car to Haley's accusing gaze.

"You are going to tell me everything you know, now," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Nine:

Jack wasn't good with lying to children so he told her the truth. The whole truth. Haley listened and asked about the timeline but otherwise remained quiet as he told her about the work her father and her mother did.

Haley shook her head. "He was always speaking in technobabble when I asked about his work. Mama always used mathematical equations. They could have been building machines that created black holes for all I knew."

"Anton has Travis convinced your parents do that or are spies or both," Jack said. He suddenly felt guilty for not worrying about his friend

Haley laughed suddenly. "It is your host family who is shady! They came over once for a dinner party and drank too much and revealed they used to hack in banks as a couple before being recruited to work in the banks."

Jack laughed also. "I never would have guessed."

"They're too busy with their own children and it is not as if they're hiding from an organization," Haley said with a sigh.

"You're taking this all in remarkably well Haley."

"What choice do I have?" she said dully. "My papa is probably being tortured right now. My mother and my brother are probably worried sick about me. I have to be strong."

"You're a very brave girl."

"Thanks," she said looking away. "My papa said I was named after a strong brave woman from when he was still in America, Do you know who that might be?"

A knot formed in Jack's throat. "Yes," he said croakily, "my mother."

Haley looked at him. "Is she alive?"

Jack shook his head. "She was killed by a serial killer to taunt my father. He would have killed me also if my dad had not told me to hide."

"Did your father kill the man?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"That explains why you looked so alarmed when I gave you my name," she said.

"Yes and you look so much like him. Your father used to be very skinny would sometimes wear his hair long."

She smiled. "Whiskers," she said. "My mother will never admit it by my mother hates the feeling of his beard after all these years. She hides it well."

They didn't for a while as Haley took to the time to let everything he told her sank in.

"My parents design weapons," she said. "Does that make them bad people?"

"I think lots of good people make weapons. They are tools."

"For death," she said.

"Your parents are doing this to make sure you have a good life. You and Anton seem like terrific kids and Maria seems like a wonderful woman. He has built something beautiful out of a difficult situation."

"My father worked with your father Jack. What did he do because with all his exercise routines I still can't see him holding a gun or standing a chance in a fight?"

"He is super-smart so he did almost everything," Jack said. "I don't remember the details but I know his leg was injured when he managed save someone's life. He did use a gun because to be in the field he was required to do so. I know he saved lives like my dad."

This brought a faint smile to Haley's face. They didn't speak again until they arrived at their destination.

Jack tipped the man and realized he only had one stack of cash left. He hoped it would get the Lyon.

They managed to get into the last tour group for the museum. Haley seemed to genuinely enjoy herself. She may look like Spencer the most but she was a person unto her own.

They were lingering at the gift shop afterwards when he noticed they were being followed again. He wondered how as this was the least direct route to Lyon. Then he notice Haley phone drop when she went to pay for something. Jack quickly picked it up and went to throw it out. Haley rushed after him.

"Don't you know they can trace us using these?" he said shakily. "I was told to discard mine."

"Well I didn't know," she said angrily in return.

He threw the phone out and tried to think as he led her through the nearby cathedral and got lost in the crowds again. They'd look for them in all the same places except now including taxis.

"We could fly," she suddenly whispered. "It would be cheaper too."

It occurred to Jack that they might be covering airports.

"Get rid of the back pack," she whispered. "It is making us stand out as the same cousins."

"Where do I put the money then," he whispered as they went through a narrow tunnel.

She pulled out a draw string bag she purchased at the store. He threw out his books and kept the change of the clothes to conceal the money in. In the lower levels he found a young tour guide and bribed her into letting them take a different exit out.

He noticed for once they weren't being followed. He took a risk and jumped into a taxi for the airport closest to Orleans.

"You're very good at this spy business," Haley said.

"My dad taught me how to check to see if I was being followed. He wanted me to be prepared to face anything alone and I guess this is anything."

They got plane tickets with little trouble as Jack always traveled with his passport and Haley had proper ID. They couldn't lie to officials so they said Jack was asked by her parents to take her to see some friends in Lyon. They seemed to buy the story well enough. Their flight would leave in an hour

Jack and Haley ate dinner in relative silence aside from the occasional remark about the museum they visited the size of the cathedral. Jack excused himself to go to the restroom and Haley promised to stay in sight of security.

Instead he went and found a payphone. He was amazed that they still existed except some now accepted credit cards. He had the number memorized by heart. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

The phone was picked up after the third ring.

"Jack?" the voice on the other line said carefully.

"Hey Trish how are you?" he said lightly.

"Good, Jack how is Paris?"

"I'm not in Paris anymore actually. I am in Orleans waiting for a flight to Lyon to see Emily Prentis. Can you put me through to my Dad?"

"He is meeting with president right now Jack," she said. "What is this all about?"

"This name won't mean anything to you but Spencer Reid is alive and I have been asked to get his daughter to Emily Prentiss. Its' a long story and I really need to speak with him."

"I'll see what I can do but I don't know Jack, they're meeting the White House."

"Just say his son is being hunted by one of the largest black market weapons developers in the country. And his coworker Spencer named his daughter Haley."

"I'll do everything I can to put you through. Can you stay on the line?"

"I have enough money for another ten minutes."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Ten:

"So you just pulled your father out of a meeting with your President and now this Emily Prentis has a quarter of St. Exupery Airport closed to meet us?" Haley said as they took their seats in business class. The plane was only at half-capacity.

"That about sums it up," Jack said as he stashed their things in the over-head compartment. The plane ride would be about an hour and half.

"You father is head of FBI. His former coworker is in charge of Interpol. Do all of your father's colleagues have high-ranking positions?"

He counted them on his fingers. "His second in command, Derek Morgan is now in charge of the New York field office of the FBI. J.J., as we call her has my dad's job when your father was on the team. David Rossi's latest book made it to the New York Times best-seller list and his daughter won a Pulitzer. Penelope Garcia is still a technical analyst and tries to get the "original team" together for reunions.

"Sounds like a great place to work," Haley said.

"But my dad had to travel a lot so I missed him as a kid. I once slept in my Darth Vader costume so I could show it to him the next day."

"But he caught bad guys and that must be great," she said.

"Yeah it is," Jack said.

They fell into a silence. Haley undid her hair and sighed. "Wake me up when this plane ride is over or maybe I'll wake up and this turned out to be a nightmare. Whichever comes first," she said and curled up in the seat.

Jack couldn't help but watch over her even though she didn't need his protection and might never need it again. He valued her safety above anything. Jack began to understand what his father did for a living a little better in protecting Haley. He had also grown to care for her like a brother in a short span of time. Haley needed someone and he was there for her.

…

Haley and Jack were directed out of the terminal by airport security the minute they arrived. The area was mostly vacant of anyone aside from security and plainclothes agents. They were led into a windowless conference room where Emily Prentiss was waiting.

She started to say hello to Jack but stopped when she saw Haley. The resemblance was striking with her hair down. Jack remembered what Spencer looked like as a kid so it must be more of a shock to someone who worked with him.

Emily regained composure.

"Hello Haley, my name is Emily Prentiss. I used to work with your father and I'm sorry but you look just like him."

"I did not know that until this week," she said.

"Jack you look good. I'm sorry we're meeting this way."

"I'm not," he said. "I'm glad I'm here to get Haley to safety."

"Do you know where my family is?" Haley said impatiently.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" she said. "We have drinks and sandwiches."

They both declined and took seats opposite Emily.

"Haley, I don't know what Jack has told you but the people protecting your brother and mother are as dangerous as the people who we believe abducted Spencer. They are both highly organized and across the globe. Interpol has been trying to track these two groups since before I took charge. The honest answer Haley is, I don't know."

"Then why was I told to take Haley with me to see you by the Syndicate?" Jack asked.

"My best answer for that Jack is they wanted to protect her and when Spencer was abducted you were the option."

Haley looked angry. "So with all your resources, you know nothing!" Haley said.

"I'm afraid our best option is for the Syndicate to reach out to us. What is important though is that you're with us and safe."

"But we're not there yet," Jack pointed out. "We're just at the airport."

"We have people monitoring the lines headquarters. And Jack you're getting a special private escort home in an hour."

Haley suddenly grabbed his hand. "No! I want him to stay with me until I know my papa is safe."

"I want to stay with her until she feels safe Emily," Jack said. "I also want to be there when Spencer is rescued."

"You'll have to talk your father about that," Prentiss said. She turned Haley. "I know you're scared but you have to trust that we're doing everything we can find you family."

Prentiss' phone. "Prentiss," she said. They couldn't hear what was going at the other end but Emily looked angry.

"Who are you?" she said.

"Why should I do that?"

"I'll only do so if you let me put it on speaker phone." She turned to Haley. "It is for you," she said and placed it in the middle of the table.

Haley grabbed onto Jack's hand. "Hello?" she said in a strong tone.

"Hello Haley. I'm glad you're safe," said the same female voice Jack heard when he was told to ditch his phone.

"Where are my parents?" she asked directly.

"Your mother and brother are safe."

"Can I talk to them?"

"They're currently in transport to another location. Interpol is foolishly raiding CERN as we speak."

"What do you want then?"

"For you to stay with Interpol until they can track down the location of your father. We lack some of the resources Interpol in finding Spencer Reid and I think the Consortium is making a play for the attention of the President because Jack's presence which may have been the long game the whole time."

"What are you talking about?" Haley said impatiently.

"Emily Prentiss needs to see the tablet dropped in a garbage bin by a fake security guard. Her people are currently analyzing it for threats but they are wasting their time. I can't see the content of the tablet through the cameras but it can't be too disturbing as none of the agents look disgusted."

Prentiss passed a piece of paper over "Keep her talking" it read as she left the room.

"Who are you?" Haley asked.

"You can call me Eve," she said pleasantly. "I really mean you no harm Haley. You're parents are incredible assets and all I want is to have them back."

"What if they don't want to come back?" Haley said. "What weapons are you forcing them to make?"

"We're not in the nuclear weapons business Haley unlike the Consortium who will hunt them if they choose to leave our protection. Information is our primary weapon. Your father works on developing facial recognition software. Your mother works on probability. His years of work in the FBI are being put to good use. We sold one version to the Canadian government a few years ago and then another to Jordan. Your father and many think we're a ruthless organization but we value the safety of our people."

Prentiss came in with the tablet looking grim. Jack and Haley looked up.

"I take it from the slight noise I heard that Emily Prentiss has the tablet. I'd let them see the contents Prentiss. Especially if it is intended for them."

The line went dead. Prentiss took back her phone.

"You don't have to see this Haley," she said "or you Jack."

Haley gripped Jack's hand. "I want to find my Papa."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the support! Octavian Square isn't real. You see the name a few times in my stories. I am just lucky it makes random sense in here.

Chapter Eleven:

His wrists were tied to a chair with zip ties. What struck Haley and Jack the most was his face. His beard and mustache had been shaved off. He was wearing a sweater vest over a tie that was crooked. He looked something like the Reid Jack and Prentiss once knew.

"My name is Spencer Reid. For the last ten years, nine months, and twelve days I have lived under the name Eric Schmidt. I work for Global Environmental Solutions as a facial recognition software developer. Global Environmental Solutions is a company owned by the Syndicate. They are holding my life hostage in that if I choose to no longer work for them I face the threat of death.

I am currently being held against my will by the Consortium. They are willing to release me to Interpol in exchange for Daniel Fulton and Brandon Higgs. The exchange will take place Octavian Square in twenty-four hours from the time this video was first viewed. If the US government chooses not to comply I will be forced into the employment of the Consortium even if it requires torture and threats against my family."

Then someone in the background asked in French if he had anything else to say. Reid nodded and looked straight into the camera.

"Haley, if you're seeing this, be strong. I love you. Jack, thank you for getting her safely to Interpol. Emily, don't let your mind go to dark places. This isn't Tobias Hankel. They're treating me civilly here. To everyone else," he gulped, "do what is right."

The screen went blank. Haley curled up unto herself. Jack watched Emily's expression which was at a firm neutral. Jack wanted to know who Tobias Hankel was.

"Who are those people Emily?" Jack asked.

"High ranking members of the Consortium," Prentiss said. "The BAU found them while searching for an UNSUB with a fixation on World War II weaponry a year after Spencer disappeared. They are the highest-ranking of the six Consortium members we've been able to identify. They're currently being held in a Super-Max in Maryland."

"But Americans don't negotiate with terrorists do they?" Haley suddenly spat out. "My papa didn't promise me he'd come back. He told you do what is right and what is right is to let my papa stay with the Consortium."

She burst into tears and ran out the door. Jack tried to go after her but Prentiss placed a hand on him.

"She can't get far," she said.

Jack plopped down on a chair. "What are you going to do?"

"Jack what did Reid tell you about the Consortium?"

"That they were prepared to torture him for his secrets but he fought so hard they ended up leaving him for dead." Jack read Prentiss' thoughts. "I don't think he'll fight this time. Not when there is the slimmest chance of a reunion with his family in the future."

"I need to consult with your dad and figure out why they want those two members back. I'm thinking about getting Hotch reunite the whole team on this. There has got to be a way to get him back."

"But to who?" he asked. "Anton and Maria are safe with the Syndicate. Will he still be safe with the Syndicate even though they only agreed to release him to Interpol?"

"I don't know Jack."

"Please don't keep me in the dark," he desperately. "I know how you guys operate. I spoke with Spencer and I feel like I know him better than you right now. Let me stay. He references me in the video so I might be safer here than in the air anyway."

Prentiss sighed. "You make some good arguments but I'll have to talk to your father. Haley isn't going anywhere and she seems to open up to you. Why don't you go find her?"

Prentiss left the room and Jack followed her. He walked around the vacant hallways until he found her and was stunned by what he was seeing.

Haley was dancing. She had kicked her sneakers off into a corner and was moving gracefully across the smooth floor. There was no music but she appeared to dancing to a rapid rhythm with lots of kicking. She crisscrossed the room with her movements seemingly aware of a set space for her to dance. It appeared as though her eyes were closes when she spun. At one point she paused as if for applause and then started again to a different rhythm.

Prentiss appeared by his side a minute later. "I always envision his kid's would be geniuses but I never imagined one would be a dance prodigy."

After bouncing around wildly for a couple more minutes she fell to the floor with tears in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twelve:

Jack and Haley were given couches in the upper levels of Interpol to sleep on. Prentiss had sent out for some fresh clothes to be purchased for Haley. Neither of them slept well and Jack found Haley sitting in a corner watching him when he woke.

"You're being creepy," he said playfully as he got up and stretched.

"I don't like being alone," she said. "This place is big and sounds strange. I miss home," she said.

"I did kind of miss the Moreaus last night," Jack said. "Even though I think a spring was about to burst from the bed."

This got a thin smile from her.

"My dad's former friends are coming here soon I think," she said. "I overheard Mrs. Prentiss talking. This Rossi is sending them on a Concorde II jet so they should be here soon, possibly within an hour."

"Did you happen to hear if my dad was coming?" Jack asked.

"Possibly, I heard her video conference with him. They still don't know what to do."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A couple hours," she said. "Too much on my mind. It also seems so predetermined yet up in the air."

"My dad is smart Haley," he said sounding more confident than he was. "He'll think of something."

Haley just nodded.

There was a knock and Prentiss entered. "Hi guys," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hello," Haley said in a low voice.

She gave them menus. "You must be hungry. You can order anything off the menu and I'll have an agent bring it up. I recommend the crepes with strawberry filling though."

Jack looked at it briefly and asked for the waffles.

At first Haley wasn't interested. When she saw the worried looks on Jack and Prentis's faces she chose the crepes.

Prentis gave the orders and showed Haley the clothes an agent had bought her. She simply thanked her and left to change.

Prentiss sighed. "I guess she is coping well, all things considered."

Jack agreed. "She is one strong girl."

"J.J. wants to meet her," Prentiss said. "Morgan and J.J. are coming up to reassess the profile of why these two consortium members were chosen."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Emily. I don't think Haley liked it when you recognized her as Reid. She hasn't been able to see much of herself in him with his hair cut neatly and you couldn't see it in video well but he isn't a toothpick anymore. He has gained some serious muscle."

Prentiss smiled. "Something Morgan could never do."

Jack started folding up blankets. "I think I'll go change for breakfast."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"And Emily will you please keep me in on the case? I want to know what you guys are planning so I can help Haley deal with it."

"I'll see what I can do."

…

"Not as good as Mama's," Haley declared after two bites.

"Nothing is," Jack said. "Even my dad's waffle-iron cakes somehow taste better."

"She never cooked Ukrainian food," she said. "She treated French cooking as a life-long project and was always experimenting and most were delicious."

"Most?" Jack said with grin.

Haley took a sip of water. "My mother isn't perfect and I don't know if it was on purpose or not now but Papa is a terrible cook."

Jack shook his head. "I just remember that he did magic tricks."

"Magic tricks?"

"Little slight-of-hand tricks such as making coins disappear. That is what I remember most about him from parties."

This made Haley frown. "Why couldn't he show me and Anton those? Did he have to hide everything about his former life from us?"

"Haley remember your Papa doesn't want anything to do with my dad and his former team," Jack said. "The best thing to happen to him is you, your brother, and your mother."

"But he lost so much in return," Haley argued. "He lost the chance to see his parents, my grandparents and the ability to be himself instead of a person looking over shoulder."

"Who has a great family."

" _Had_ a great family because, he is never going to see us again!" she slammed her palm on the table. Tears fell from her face.

They didn't say anything for a moment.

"Haley, those coworkers who flew in to help with the case, they want to meet you. Would you be up for that?"

"Will they give me the same shocked look as Mrs. Prentiss?"

"Probably."

"Pictures," she said. "I want to see pictures of who he was before he 'died' in America and became my papa."

Jack hesitated. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Haley looked up at him. "I guess I want to meet the man my papa used to be."

…

Haley was in a large vacant office practicing her dance positions. Jack was in an office not far from Prentis playing video games as he was growing bored. He wondered what his dad was doing. There had to be some middle ground to get reunite Spencer's family. He hoped.

"Jack!"

He looked up and saw a very tired-looking J.J. approach him. He got up as she walked over and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said.

"Me too."

Up close he noticed there was more than a little puffiness to her eyes. The profiler in Jack suggested that she had been crying a lot.

"How are Henry and Max?"

"Good," she said. "Henry is beating himself up for not believing you when you said you saw Spence. I think I finally got him to stop minutes before I left."

"Good," Jack said. "Where's Morgan?"

"On his way. He'll be here in another hour. He got on the second Concorde II flight available."

"Spencer looked sad when he heard you were still looking for his killers."

"I know," she said. "I never managed to make the connection to the Consortium and Syndicate."

"Don't beat yourself up J.J."

"That's the exact same thing Emily said."

They didn't talk for a moment. "You want to meet her don't you?"

"Emily said to check with you to see if she is up for it."

"I think she is," Jack said to J.J.'s relief. "I think she wants to meet who her father used to be. Do you have pictures?"

"Yes, of course," she said quickly.

"Then let's go."

As they walked down the halls. Jack asked about the case.

"I think Haley thinks her dad his already gone."

"We're not there yet Jack. Hotch isn't ready to let go of Spence. There is the factor of what the Syndicate will do if we don't get Haley and Spence back to them. They are both two dangerous and powerful organizations we're dealing with."

"Are actually considering trying to negotiate with them?"

"I wouldn't call this hope but nothing is off the table in this still early stage."

Jack knocked on the door and Haley opened it.

"Hello," Haley said politely.

"Hi Haley, I'm J.J." J.J. said slowly taking all of Haley in.

"You really do look like him."

"I was only told I had the same hair coloring and my mother's eyes."

J.J. quickly pulled out a tablet and hit a button.

The first pictured was of him smiling and twirling his cane while sitting down. If there was a time when they looked the most alike it was when he wore his hair that long.

"What happened to his leg," she asked.

"He was shot saving the life of a doctor."

She pulled up another photo. This one his hair wasn't as long. He recognized it as being from J.J.'s wedding. He is posing with Henry in their suits.

"That's his godson Henry."

"He looks so happy," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Haley," J.J said catching herself. "Tell me about you. What's your favorite thing to do with him?"

"Dance," she said. "We'd play pretend where he was my prince and had to rescue me and we'd make up dances for how he'd have to evade the dragons. But there is no one to save him or me," she said and burst into tears.

J.J. dropped the tablet and hugged her. Instead of pulling away, she clung tightly to her. It occurred to Jack she missed a mother's touch.

"I'll find a way to help you," J.J. said. "I promise. I won't let Spence down again."


	13. Chapter 13

Sometimes writing is about putting one word in front of the other until the idea forms. Thanks for the support!

Chapter Thirteen:

"So Will and I come home from the first time your dad babysat our son alone and he had a look of terror on his face," J.J. said. "They were playing hide and seek in the house and Henry decided to pour cooking oil outside the closet he was hiding in. You father heard my son in the pantry and just when he opened the door he slipped and broke a ceramic cookie jar my mother bought as a late wedding gift. I swear he was so guilty and embarrassed you'd think he let my son play soccer in the house."

Haley laughed for the time since this ordeal started. Jack was happy to see her smile again.

They were just sitting at a table sharing stories.

"Did he ever babysit me J.J.?"

J.J. gave him a look. "This is your father we're talking about. Babysitting a godson was one thing but babysitting you? The boss's son, Remember I only babysat you a few times when you didn't like me being called your babysitter. You preferred the term 'substitute boss.'"

Haley laughed again. "Anton already thinks we're too old for our Au Pair but I don't mind having her around." Her brows creased. "Wait is Annette—"

Derik Morgan appeared. "Annette Lucerne was just a nanny. She is safe with her own family right now."

He offered a hand to Haley. "Hello Haley. I am Derek Morgan. I used to be your dad's best friend and he was one of mine."

She shook it. "Aren't going to say I look just like him?"

"You do look a lot like him but you have such pretty green eyes it is hard to ignore them either."

She turned slightly red. Morgan offered Jack a fist and he hit it.

"Glad to hear you're safe too kid."

"Thanks Morgan."

He took a seat. "So while we wait for everyone to assemble, has J.J. told you about how he tried to pick up women? Through crime statistics?"

Haley laughed. "But my Mama loves statistics. She told me their first conversation involved calculating the likelihood of CERN collapsing."

J.J. and Morgan exchanged a look. J.J. laughed.

"He really met his match."

Prentiss appeared.

"Your dad is on the line waiting for you."

Jack nearly turned over chair getting out. Haley looked concerned.

"I'll be back Haley I promise," he said over his shoulder.

Prentiss lead him through the halls and into a large room with a large screen. On it was the head of his dad. It had been such a long couple days he felt a sudden desire to hug him.

"Hey Dad," he tried to say casually.

"Hi Jack. Emily tells me you and Haley are holding up remarkably well."

He brushed off the compliment. "I, evading a bunch of would-be kidnappers is nothing. Finding out your dad used to work for the FBI, now forced develop weapons, and doesn't know where any of her family is. Haley is phenomenal."

Hotch paused. It had to be hard hearing the name Haley repeatedly and having to associate it with a different person.

"Dad are you coming to France?" he asked directly.

"No, president thinks it's too much of security risk. That is why Morgan is there to represent to FBI. The Bureau is looking to have him fill one of the top positions available."

"Some way to find out you're being promoted," Jack commented. Then he asked what was on his mind the most.

"Are we getting Spencer back Dad?"

"It is going to depend on Haley."

Jack looked at him with surprise. Hotch continued.

"The two operatives of for the Consortium have yielded as much information as we could hope for. The president agrees with me in this."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"Jack the Syndicate isn't going to let go of Spencer and his family. We predict that once Spencer is retrieved the Syndicate is going to send a covert message to get him and Haley back. This is where Haley comes in. She needs to recruit her father quickly to spy for us on the Syndicate. Morgan has the tech with him. That is all I can tell you right now."

"You want me to sell this to Haley don't you?" Jack said.

"You know her best and she trusts you."

He couldn't believe what he was saying next. "Can I trust _you_ to tell me the whole truth?"

Hotch didn't miss a beat. "Jack this is a developing situation. We still don't know how to handle all the parts. I need you to help Haley understand that we only care about getting father out of the Consortium's hands. There are no easy solutions. I know am asking a lot of you too son, but can trust you? Can I trust you help Haley?"

He thought about the girl growing up too fast listening stories a few doors down.

"Anything for Haley Dad. Anything."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fourteen:

"My Papa's friends really miss him," Haley said as she picked at her salad. "After all these years they still miss him as if he was gone yesterday."

Jack took another bite of his sub before answering. "He was a memorable guy."

"I can tell they're holding things back from me you know," she said sadly. "Things they don't want me to know about him."

"I hated to hear it when I was your age but I swear it is true: There some things you are too young to know. I didn't know how my mother died until I was a couple years older than you."

"How did she die?" she asked instantly.

"I knew she was shot but I didn't know the rest of the details until I understood what was being described and that's all I'll say."

"It makes me miss him ten times more," she said shoving her salad aside roughly.

"You're done I take it?" Jacks said finishing his sub.

"How can you eat when my papa isn't coming back?" she snapped.

Jack took a calming breath. "Haley eating helps me relax. It is good to get some calories in when stressed despite how you feel."

"You almost sound like my papa," she said.

"It is just common knowledge."

She eyed him irritably.

Jack got up and threw their garbage away.

"What if I told you there was a way to get your father back?"

"How?" she said excitedly.

"We need your help to do so."

"I'll do anything for my papa! Anything!"

Jack chose his words carefully. "Have you seen many spy thrillers Haley?"

"Some," she said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You need to convince your father to spy on the Syndicate by giving him some of the tech we-Morgan provides."

"And if I can't?" she asked uncertainly.

"Then they have no way of getting your parents and brother out of the Syndicate's hands. The idea is that once your father is retrieved from the Consortium your father will receive a covert message for how you and your father will return to the Syndicate. The US government will retrieve you and your family when it is safe."

Haley didn't speak for a moment. "How do they know this will work? What if the Syndicate sees that Papa was released only to work as a spy on them? What if Papa doesn't want to spy on them for fear of being caught?"

"I don't have the answer to all those questions," Jack said. "I think it is what the adults are trying to figure out. All I know is that my father wants you to recruit your father to spy on the Syndicate."

Haley shook her head. "This sounds crazy even for a spy movie."

"The Consortium members have already worn out their usefulness so the President is willing to release them."

"So why not just do a straight trade like they wanted?" she asked.

Jack bit his lip. "Because I think that means you won't see your mother or your brother any time soon. Your dad has to go back to the Syndicate Haley."

She sighed. "I miss my mama," she said. "I miss Anton. This is ridiculous!"

They didn't talk for a minute. Jack couldn't blame Haley for being frustrated. He doubted whether he could have made a similar decision so easily either.

"I need an answer for my father and the team now," he said. "I wish there was more time but there isn't."

Haley took a deep breath. "I'll do it. I believe I can do. If I am anything like the person the friends of my father described, I should be able to do it."

Jacked patted her hand gently. "I am sure you can too Haley. You are one strong girl."

…

They still have a few hours of time. Morgan went over how to use the ear piece with Haley. "Just give one to your father and tell him to brush it into his ear naturally. It doesn't matter which direction. It just needs to be plugged in as quickly and secretly as possible."

Haley didn't looked convinced. "What if they scan my father for tech when he returns to the Syndicate?"

"They shouldn't be able to read this frequency," Morgan said confidently.

"But they develop surveillance technology for other countries," she shouted. "What happens if he gets caught?"

Morgan got on her level. "Haley I know you're scare and you should be because this is a dangerous situation. But you have got to trust me. We're going to get him back you're going to see the rest of your family again."

Haley turned to look at Jack. Tears were starting to fall. Jack rushed to her.

"It's okay Haley. You can do this. We can do this. This is going to work you have to trust them."

Haley let go of him and turned Prentiss. "Can he come along please? Even if he is just in a van I'll feel safer knowing Jack is there."

Prentiss looked uncertain. "You're a high security risk Jack."

"But the Syndicate likes me," Jack said. "I kept Haley safe. And I'd be crawling up the walls if I couldn't see what happens next."

"I'll talk to your father."

Haley clung on to him.

"There is no discussion. He comes with us or I don't do it at all."

"Stubborn like her father," J.J. murmured.

Jack patted Haley's shoulder. He was beginning to wonder what it would be like to not have her around to make him feel like a big brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fifteen:

It was less than two hours before the swap and Jack was looking for a bathroom when he heard voices.

"I don't like this plan Morgan," J.J. could be heard saying in a nearby room.

"It was your idea!" Morgan said.

"I didn't come up with the idea to lie to Haley and Jack," she said. "Imagine her reaction when she sees what happens."

"She needed some assurance that her father would come out of this alive," Morgan said. "I thought it sounded, wait do I hear footsteps?"

Jack scurried away as quickly and silently possible. He knew the plan sounded too simple. It just confused him now that he didn't know the whole plan. Then he remembered the only reason he was in on the plan was because Haley needed him. He had to keep thinking about Haley.

…

Octavian square was something of an odd structure. It was located in a park on the edge of the city near an upscale apartment complex. There was a fountain, several benches, and then a single plague in the center of the blank space marking a historic Roman event. Jack heard something about how college students enjoyed playing human chess and some had to be cleared of the area by the local police. This felt like real-life game of chess and Jack had no idea who had the advantage.

Jack and Haley were in a van monitoring the situation. The plan told to them was that once the exchange was complete Haley would be brought out to greet Reid. Jack watched nervously as Morgan went over how the earbuds worked with her. Haley smiled and looked eager to meet her father. She looked to Jack briefly and he gave her an assuring smile.

Haley and Jack sat side by side in the cramped van in front of a video screen. J.J. was in charge of monitoring things from the van and had a headset. She looked calm and focused compared to when Jack first saw her. They could see what was happening through a camera mounted on a Park lamp by Interpol. Jack squeezed Haley's hand once and she did so in return.

The two men the Consortium requested were dressed in orange prison garb approached the square. They looked somber standing next to two armed guards. Morgan and Prentiss stood between them. Then slowly out the darkness on the edge of the screen appeared Reid and two other men who appeared to be armed with guns. This made Haley gasp. Reid's hands were tied behind his back and it was throwing off his balance. It was hard for Jack to read the expression on his face but to him Reid looked sad.

"Remove his restraints," Prentiss ordered.

One man pulled out a large knife. He approached Reid and in one swift motion cut the restraints. Reid gasped in pain. Haley held on to Jack.

"Release Spencer Reid," Prentiss ordered.

"Only at the same time," one man said in English with a French accent.

Prentiss looked at the prisoners. "Go," she ordered.

As they moved forward and so did Reid. J.J. whispered something into the headset that sounded like a sigh of relief.

They were watching as the prisoners and Reid passed each other when there was a popping sound. Haley screamed when she saw her father fall to the ground. The prisoners tried to run for cover but were shot also.

There was chaos in the van. J.J. was shouting orders for an ambulance. Jack was trying to hold Haley back while watching Morgan and Prentiss aiming their guns high, looking for the shooter or shooters.

"Why isn't someone helping him?" Haley cried as he held her by her arms to keep her from running out of the van. "He is going to die!"

Jack caught a glimpse of Reid lying in a growing pool of blood just before the J.J. turned off the screen. He held on to a violently struggling Haley and hoped for the best.

Author's Note:

There are certain things I never do in any of my stories. That is all I will say and post another chapter tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Sixteen:

It was chaos in the hospital when Jack and Haley arrived. J.J. said she didn't know what was going on as he was in surgery. After begging three times for information about her father and getting no answer Haley went silent. There was also a look of anger in her eyes. She must have felt betrayed, as the people, her father's friends promised to get him back safely. Now more than ever she clung to Jack for comfort and support.

They sat in uncomfortable plastic chairs for what felt like hours. J.J. offered to get drinks and snacks but both refused. J.J. herself merely pace around looking nervous. Morgan and Prentis were nowhere to be found as they were still canvasing the area for threats. Jack couldn't help but feel spooked and tired at the same time.

Finally a surgeon came out. He was in his mid-fifties and had kind eyes. He offered a hand to Haley.

"Hello Miss. Schmidt. I'm Doctor Maynard," he said in English with a British accent.

"Is my father alive or not?" she asked brusquely.

"He just lost too much blood Haley," he said. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"No!" she screamed and fell to her knees on the ground. "No!" Her body shook with a rage. Jack tried to grab her arm as she approached J.J. She raised her hand wide and slapped her in the face.

"You promised!" she screamed as Jack got ahold of her. "You promised you'd take care of my father. You promised wouldn't fail him again but you did. You did you bitch!"

J.J. looked as though the words hit her harder than the slap.

"I tried," she whispered.

"Trying was not enough!" Haley shouted as people began to stare at them. She tried to fight Jack but he could tell her willpower was fading from exhaustion.

"Would you like to see him?" Dr. Maynard said calmly.

"What?" she snapped.

"We just finished cleaning him up. Would you like to see him one last time to say good-bye?"

Haley looked to Jack. Part of his mother's head was blown off so he never saw her again after his dad told him to hide. Jack nodded. "I'll go with you," he said softly.

"Okay," she said and then pointed at J.J. "But she can't come. I don't ever want to see her again."

"I don't know about that but I can take you to see your father without her," he said gently.

J.J. merely nodded. "Go ahead," she said weakly. "Morgan and Prentiss will be waiting up here for you."

The surgeon proceeded to take them to the elevator and they went two floors down. The minute the door opened the smells got to them.

"I know the smell is awful," he said conversationally "but you get used to it. Or so they say. I deal with the living mostly."

They entered through door labeled "Morgue" and walked past the various freezers. Haley clung to him when they passed another body being prepped. The workers took no notice of them.

Maynard led them down a darkened corridor through to what looked like an older section of the building. The paint was pealing and there were cracked in the walls. Jack was starting to wonder what was going on.

He led them to a door oddly labeled "Chief Morgue Operator."

"Here is your father Haley," he said and opened the door.

Haley screamed. There he was in a hospital bed, alive and alert. His arms were laced with tubes but and there was heart monitor.

He smiled. "Hi sweety," he said.

"Papa?" she took a few tentative steps forward.

"Yes, I'm alive Haley," he looked to Maynard. "Thanks Doctor Maynard, I can take it from here."

"Certainly," he said.

Jack stopped him briefly as his brain began to spin. "Are you really a surgeon?"

"Yes," he said with smile. "For British intelligence. I owed Prentiss a favor."

After he left Haley shook her head. "I don't understand any of this."

"Haley I'm sorry my friends lied to you," he said. "But it had to look real for the Syndicate and the Consortium."

"What?" Haley said.

"Interpol shot you didn't they?" Jack said putting two and two together.

Reid nodded. "Smart like your father. A nonlethal injury. I hope you didn't give J.J. too hard a time."

Haley looked at the floor. "I slapped her and called a bitch."

"She understands. I got very angry when I found Prentiss's death was faked once. It was partly her idea in both cases."

"So what happened exactly?" Jack asked.

"They were never going to return me alive. The Consortium valued my knowledge of the Syndicate more than the lives of two former members. If I had to guess they were probably surprised the U.S. government even showed up."

"I don't understand," Haley said impatiently. "What about Mama and Anton?"

"Compassion, Haley," he said gently "Compassion. You're and orphan now and you need your family."

"So they'll just return me to the Syndicate without you."

"Haley your Mama does not know as much about the Syndicate as I do and the contract only extends to me technically. I think they'll let Mama and Anton go if they promise not to share any of what they've learned to the authorities."

"That sounds like a lot of guesswork Spencer."

"I know and there are a lot of questions. But the bottom line is I'm safer with people thinking I am dead."

"What about you spying for the Syndicate like Mr. Morgan planned?" Haley said.

Reid shook his head. "I would have been caught fairly quickly and while the Syndicate doesn't resort to torture, they may send me away from my family and to some place less pleasant to work."

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked.

He put his head on the pillow. "We wait and we rest. Haley you look exhausted. There is a cot in the corner. Come and rest with Papa for a while."

Tears fell down her face. "I am so tired of worrying about you and being scared."

"It's okay Haley. I am safe now. You can rest now."

Jack pulled out the cot for her and she plopped on it. She grabbed ahold Reid's hand without tubes on it.

"I love you so much Papa," she said.

"I love you more Haley," he said.

Jack took that as his cue to leave a father and daughter reunited at last.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the support! It drove me crazy when I couldn't read your reviews earlier this week.

Chapter Seventeen:

"So is Spencer Reid really dead?" Eve asked over the phone.

Jack was back at Interpol in the empty office they had given him to sleep in the other day. When he heard the phone ring he just automatically answered.

"I saw the body," he said steadily. "It wasn't pretty. Why are you calling here anyway?"

"You're not a trained liar like the rest of Spencer's family," she said. "I hacked the office directory and found the empty room you'd most likely be stashed in. You can't hide from the Syndicate for long."

"That reassuring," Jack said. "So what happens to Haley?"

"I'll arrange one of my people to pick her up to reunite her with her mother and brother. She'll taken care of."

 _And she'll never see her father again_ , he thought. "Why don't you let the family go?"

"It is not that simple Jack."

"Why can't it be?" Jack asked. "I mean Spencer's dead. He was the one owed the debt to you guys. Why can't the Schmidts do their own thing from now on?"

"Maria is a valuable asset. Why would I let her go?"

"Because it would be the right thing to do? I don't know. It's just I've seen Haley dance and I kind of want to see her dance on Broadway or something rather than hiding in a dance company in a place like Singapore."

"I've seen her dance," Eve said. "She does have a gift. What if I relocate her to a place like Vienna? Will your father go after the Syndicate there?"

"You really want me negotiate for the Schmidt family?"

"I imagine you have grown very close to Haley and your father is one of the powerful people in D.C. right now. You are in excellent standing to negotiate for the Schmidt family."

He was also asleep ten minutes ago. "Can I have some time? You kind of woke me up."

"Nice try Jack. I know you'll just talk to Prentiss or Morgan by then. You get to decide now. Guarantee if I let the remaining Schmidts stay in Europe that they won't go to Interpol and reveal everything they know."

"What if Haley doesn't agree to the promise I make right now?"

"I hear Madagascar is a lovely place to live. There is more to it than cute animals you know."

Jack didn't hesitate. "I promise I'll get Haley to get her family to agree to reveal nothing in exchange for continuing to live in Europe. Anything for Haley and her family."

"Very good Jack," Eve said happily. "I'll be calling Prentiss in the next twelve hours with the details for Haley's transport. Where is little Haley anyway?"

"I don't know," Jack said trying to sound convincing. "Last time I saw her she was running into a bathroom and I heard her throwing up. A nurse went in after her. Morgan came and took me here."

"I don't know what I would have done if I saw my father dead like that," Eve said.

Jack tried not to breathe a sigh of relief into the phone. "Me neither," he said. "But Haley is strong."

"Now run along tell everyone the news."

"Yes Ma'am," Jack said and hung up.

Jack ran.

…

He found Morgan sitting at Prentiss's desk smiling.

"Eve called I take it?" Morgan said.

"How did you know?" Jack said breathlessly.

"Do you know what a memory palace is kid?"

"A term from psych class I vaguely remember," Jack said. "Something about creating a place to store memories. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Reid has a memory palace full of information about the Syndicate he was ready to share the minute he was free to inform the authorities. He was able to predict when and where Eve would call so we had a trace set up in your room."

"You had to do that without telling me?" he said irritably.

"Realism is everything in this plan kid. Now that we know how to track Eve we can start tracking down the rest of Reid's family. We're going to get them and we're going to get them to safety."

"I still can't believe you had your own friend shot."

"You have no idea how hard that was to watch Jack and I have seen some horrible things happen to—"Morgan stopped short. "I've seen some ugly stuff but trust me it hurt."

Jack wondered if it had something to do with Tobias Hankel.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"You get say goodbye to Haley get on a plane home."

"What?" Jack said. "I don't get to see the end of this? The security risk is clear. Haley still needs me."

"I know you hate hearing this Jack but a larger more complicated plan is about to be put in place. Hotch is worried sick believe it or not. There was a gun fight going on between us and outside contractors for Syndicate and the Consortium. You were much closer the violence than anyone liked."

"What about Haley?" Jack asked. "She's just a kid in the middle of this. I'm the only one she trusts."

"Not anymore. She has her father back."

Jack didn't say anything. He realized how much he cared for Haley. He was afraid to let her go like the little sister he never had.

"Will this plan really work?" Jack asked.

Morgan's phone beeped. He looked at the text and smiled. "Garcia broke through the last firewall. Eve was calling from a café in London."

"You know Eve can monitor phones right?" Jack said nervously. "Like in those spy shows I bet she can turn on phones to listen even."

"Relax Jack," Morgan said. "Reid gave us a code for how to shut down Eve's access to our phones."

"Why did it take him being shot by you guys for him to come forward with all this information?"

"His family was relatively safe up until this point. Now he needs to use every brain cell he has to get them back."

"When do I get to say goodbye to Haley?"

"As soon as Eve tells Emily what the plan is for her. Haley is still at hospital right now but J.J. is bringing her back here in the morning."

Jack sighed. "Okay."

"This is going to work Jack. I believe it will and so should you."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Eighteen:

Jack barely slept after receiving the news he was being sent home. Jack wasn't ready. The "story" felt incomplete. He hated the idea of not knowing Haley's fate beyond the next step. He had accepted the fact that he had come to love her like a sister. Now he had to be strong enough to let her go for both of them.

It was early in the morning when he woke up. He changed into the clothes he was wearing when he and Haley were racing across France. He found Prentiss in her office working at her laptop. She looked like she hadn't slept at all. She smiled and closed it when she saw him.

"You're awake early," she said.

"I didn't know when my plane was leaving," he said with a touch of irritation.

"We'll be bringing Haley over from the hospital in an hour," she said. "The Syndicate wants her to get on the noon train to Paris."

"Why go back there?" Jack wondered as he plopped onto a seat across from her.

"Reid has some ideas," Prentiss said.

"So what happens next Emily?" he asked.

"You get on a plane home and the team and I set an elaborate trap to get Reid's family back," she said with confidence.

"Will it involve shooting someone like the last plan?" Jack asked.

"Nobody liked that plan Jack but it worked. We got the Syndicate and the Consortium off Reid's back long enough for him to help us plot a way to reunite with his family."

"It sounds like a lot of risks," he said.

"But we're going to get it done," Prentiss said with determination.

"Will I ever see Haley again?" he asked trying to sound calm.

Prentiss didn't say anything at first. "I don't know. But the important thing is that we're going to make sure that she and her family will be safe and out of the Syndicate's hands."

Jack had no reply. He wondered where they would stash her family. He wondered if it would be a place where she could dance.

Prentiss picked up the phone. "Why don't I order us some breakfast? What do you want?"

"I think I'll try the crepes."

…

Haley looked like she hadn't slept well either. She was holding J.J.'s hand when they arrived. It was as though last night's anger had melted away and a fresh bond had formed between them. She was shown to the same empty office space where she had practiced dancing early. She and Jack were left alone in there for the time being.

Haley began to stretch. "My father didn't sleep much," she said. "I pretended to sleep deeply while he worked at a computer. He had also been given a phone and was texting to his friends I assumed. I never saw my papa text. He is usually so low-tech."

"It does make you wonder what else he is hiding," Jack said. "Like maybe he is also double-jointed or sings karaoke."

Haley smiled weakly and continued to stretch on her toes.

"J.J. gave me a ring to remember her and the team by. It has a garnet in it which is the birthstone of papa's godson. I suspect it has a tracking device in it."

"Sounds like someone has watched too many spy movies."

"I am living a spy movie Jack."

"True," he agreed.

He took a deep breath. "Haley I'm leaving," he said rapidly. "My father doesn't think I am safe here anymore and wants me home. I tried to argue back but—"

"Jack," she said. "Stop."

She was not longer stretching and had her hands on her hips.

"Papa said you might be leaving soon. That it wasn't safe for you to be here anymore."

"How is it less safe Haley?" he said. "You're leaving and I don't even get to see you off."

"The Consortium might want revenge he explained. They know you've been with me the whole time and might want to risk a kidnapping if you stay any longer."

"But I don't want to leave you," he said approaching her.

"I don't want you to leave either," she said with tears in her eyes. "But if papa thinks you leaving is best then I have to trust his judgement."

"You really do love him," Jack found himself saying.

"When he was gone I felt so alone. I miss my mother and my brother but I felt like they were somewhat safe somewhere. I knew my papa wasn't safe and I was scared. You were the only thing keeping me from feeling hopeless."

She took his hand and placed it on her heart. "You'll always be with me Jack. Even with a thousand kilometers between us I know you'll always be wondering about me and wanting me to be safe. That gives me peace."

Tears started pouring down Jack's face. "I don't know who I am without you Haley. I came here as student studying abroad now I feel like something more and I'm afraid of losing that."

"You became my hero Jack," she said.

Jack pulled her into a tight hug. "I am going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," she said sniffling.

She pulled away slightly. "But it's going to be okay. Tell me it's going to be okay even if you think it's a lie."

"I trust your father Haley. I believe it's going to okay."

Time was running out. Jack could feel it. He pulled away.

"Look up Pirates of the Penzance for me okay?" he asked. "Something to remember me by."

"And you look up the dance 'Right of Spring' for me," she said. "You remember me with that."

"That sounds good to me," he said.

There was knock on the door. Jack opened it to Prentiss waiting.

"Jack it's time," she said.

"See you later Haley," he said.

"You really think we see each other again?" she asked tearfully.

"I hope so."

"Then me too," she said with a smile. "See you later Jack."

He turned and walked with Prentiss away from a girl who saw as her hero.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

Here is a cheat sheet for the organizations involved in my story. I needed one at one point too so it seems fair to give you one.

FBI + Interpol= Joint task force.

Syndicate: Safer than Consortium.

Consortium: Criminal. The one that nearly killed Reid. The Syndicate saved him for their own reasons.

This chapter is running long so I broke it half.

Chapter Nineteen:

Aunt Jessica was waiting for him when he arrived at the airport.

"Three guesses as to where your father is," she said with a smile and a hug.

"A movie?" he offered with a wink.

His aunt laughed. "The last movie he saw was the last trilogy of Star Wars with you."

"After that I preferred to see stuff with my friends."

"Yep," she said and then sighed. "I am starting to worry about him though."

"Why is that?" he said as they walked out of the airport.

"Your father isn't getting any younger you know," she said. "He can't be pulling all-nighters like he used to."

"Do you know if he's been home at all in the last three days?" he said.

"He asked me to put some fresh food in the house," she said. "I think a few suits are missing but his bed looks untouched."

"Some things never change," he said.

"Nope," she said.

They began to look for her car.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you study-abroad plans?" she finally asked.

"What did my dad say?"

"That you were at risk due to security reasons."

Jack didn't answer at first. How could he elaborate on finding out that a dead coworker of his was dead, growing attached to the coworker's daughter, and protecting her from all forms of danger that hit them?

"It's complicated," he said.

"Is that all?"

"No but that is all I feel like telling you right now Aunt Jessica," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "I wasn't expecting much more of an answer from you anyway. Your father has taught you how to keep secrets well."

"I appreciate it."

"No problem Jack," she said they found her car.

…

Jack declined his Aunt's offer to stay overnight. There was already an unmarked car across the street so he felt safe enough.

When he was finally alone. He did what should have done days ago. He called up Travis.

"Dude you know what time is over here?" he said with a groan.

"You're still in France?" he said.

"Yeah and I have a super-strict curfew plus I think I'm being followed by secret agents. Where are you?"

"Home," he said.

"You have got to tell me what happened!" he said. "One minute you're here and the next minute you're gone and the Moreaus are packing away your things. I probably sent you a hundred texts. What happened?"

Jack had prepared for Travis. "Someone was following us Trav. Someone was out to kidnap me for who my father was. Once I felt like someone was watching me I called home and dad had me sent to stay with a friend in Interpol. I just got the clearance now to come home."

"What about the Schmidts? They left real quickly after you did."

"I have no idea what their deal was," he lied. "I really don't."

"So what aren't you telling me then?"

"Only what my dad swore me to secrecy from telling anyone."

"So you could be lying to me right now?"

"I could," he said with a smirk. "Now tell me about the Moreaus. How are you dealing with all French all the time?"

"They're driving me crazy! They refuse to slow down or use simple sentences. I didn't know how easy I had it with the Schmidts…"

Jack let Travis vent. It felt good feel a little bit of normalcy return to his life. After he got off the phone with Jack he thought about calling Henry but decided against it. He still felt worn and was afraid he'd ask for more information about his godfather that he didn't have. He decided he would call Henry once he saw his father. Though at this rate it could be at least another two days.

Jack fell on to his bed and tried to clear his head but all he could think about was Haley and how scared she must be.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twenty:

His dad still wasn't home when he woke the next morning. He called his cell and it went to voicemail. He called his office and found out he was in a meeting but took the message that he was trying to get ahold of him.

As it was a Saturday afternoon and he didn't feel like worrying all day he decided to call up his friend who was also his ex if she felt like hanging out. She answered after the first ring and said she'd love to see him. He quickly texted his dad and left.

He walked over to her house with his mind still in Paris. He wondered if Haley was safe. He wondered if Spencer had found a way to reunite them all. The guy was a genius so anything was possible.

He found her little sister Colleen playing double Dutch with some friends the in the driveway. She had short blond hair was couple a years older than Haley

"Mind of I jump in?" he said.

Colleen stuck her tongue out at him.

"In your dreams dork," she said.

"But I have good foot work," he said with humor. "I can also stand on one hand and jump."

"Liar," she said.

"It was worth a try."

Dana appeared at the doorway. Her long blond hair was in ponytail.

"Hey Jack," she said turning slightly red

"Hi Dana," he said lightly.

Colleen groaned. "Oh will you to go inside and make out or something? You're messing with our beat."

Jack walked up the porch and followed Dana in. "I don't remember you paying that much attention to my sister before," she said.

"She sort of reminded me of someone I met recently in Paris," he said.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here with me of all people?" she asked.

Dana had broken up with him. There was another guy in her life but wanted to remain friends with him. It suited Jack fine as he was eying another person also.

"Hey Dana you know how your mom works for the DEA and rarely talks about her work?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I need a friend who gets that right now. So can we watch a bunch of monster movies you like? No spy movies for me today."

"I'll make some popcorn," she said simply.

Hanging out with Dana was what he needed. She knew exactly how to take his mind off all that was going on his life. When he finally kissed her at the end, she kissed him back. Neither of their relationships had lasted. By the end of the evening they agreed to try again.

…

He started to run when he saw his dad's car in the driveway. He felt a weird sense déjà vu as he raced through the house calling his name. When he found him he was laying in his bed with his suit still on but his tie was loosened. He looked like he just woke up.

Hotch looked at him "I thought you had some jet lag to sleep off."

"I do but I didn't feel like sleeping it all off," he said.

Hotch didn't get up but he did stretch. "I did get your text. How is Dana?"

"Great we think we're going to give it another shot," he said rapidly. "What happened to Spencer and his family?"

He smiled. "We got Haley, her mother, and brother out of the Syndicate's control."

Jack clapped his hands. "Great now what?"

"Everyone but Spencer will be coming to America with new names and identities. Spencer is still working within the protection of Interpol to take down the rest of the network. We don't know how long it will take."

"And the Consortium?"

"J.J. has been assigned to lead a task force with the only goal of taking them down. Reid was able to provide some intel on them and it's a start. Both need to be taken down before he can go home to his family."

"What's next Dad?"

Hotch sat up and rubbed his temples. "I go back to my preparing for my job as Director of the FBI. There isn't much else we can do for them now Jack. J.J. and Morgan will be coming home in another day."

"So does that mean we're get to go back and try to live ordinary lives again after all that?"

"No, first I have to go the registrar's office with you on Monday to get you back in school. You're not getting a semester off."

"I look forward to hearing you explain how my study abroad plan was cut short," Jack said with a smile.

"That makes two of us," Hotch said with a rare touch of humor. "Now why don't you go to bed let your old man get some rest?"

"Aye, Aye Captain," he said.

Hotch smiled as Jack left.

Jack had no intention of sleeping. He turned on his computer and browsed You-tube channels until he found what he was looking for.

He smiled as he watched "The Right of Spring."

Epilogue

Six years later:

Jack was sitting at a desk at the BAU typing away. He still couldn't believe he was here of all places as becoming a profiler wasn't part of his original career plan. Some of his cubical neighbors even resented him for being here. He had to work twice as hard to prove that he had earned the internship on his own and not because of his father.

"Mail call," said Macy the young dark-haired woman approaching them.

There was a time when he would have considered slyly flirting with her. But after a few breakups and reunions, he and Dana were finally at a good place. She had said yes a few months ago.

"Here you go Jack," she said plopping an envelope on his desk. His heart skipped a beat when a saw the return address: St. Louis National Ballet School

"Haley," he whispered and ripped open the envelope.

In it was two tickets to the Kennnedy Center. A special performance of the ballet "Firebird" by the St. Louis National Ballet School was being held at the Kennedy Center this Friday. They were box seats.

He thought about googling the ballet school but decided against it. He still had a feeling of a paranoia after all these years. He knew Spencer was able to see family once every few months but knew little else about the family's fate. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

…

Jack brought Dana with him to the event. He didn't know who he'd find in the box but Dana was close to family now and knew all his secrets. He gripped her hand tightly as he opened the curtain.

A man with red hair was talking to a woman who also had dirty blond hair. Seated next to them was a teenager with blond hair playing looking at his phone. The man turned around, revealing a red mustache, and smiled.

"Hello Jack," Spencer said.

Jack had been waiting for this moment for years but didn't know what to say.

"Who is this," he prompted looking at Dana.

"This is, is, my fiancée Dana," he stuttered. "Dana this is Spencer, Maria, and Anton."

"Anthony," the teen said without looking up from his phone

Maria turned also and both she and Reid got up. "It is a pleasure meet you Dana," she said warmly with an American accent.

"The pleasure is mine," said as they shook hands.

Anton turned and waved. "Hi," he said and returned to his phone.

Jack and Dana took seats behind the couple. He leaned forward. "So are you—"

"I should be able stay with them full time in another year," he said. "After that we'd like to relocate to D.C. where Maria can teach math and I can continue my work as intelligence consultant for the CIA."

"Where have you—"

"I can't answer that Jack," Spencer said. "Just trust that this is the happy reunion you and everyone else has been wanting."

"Hey pretty-boy," Morgan said across the box.

Jack looked up and saw that he was close to tears with Savanah by his side. It was a truly happy reunion as Morgan was followed by Hotch with Garcia. Henry came with J.J. and Rossi came with Prentiss. There was lots of hugging and some tears but Jack mostly tuned it all out. He was ready for the performance to begin so he could see Haley.

THE END

Author's Note:

Thanks for the support! There was a time when I was nervous about presenting the premise of this story but you the readers showed that this was a story was worth working on. There will be no sequel and while there are some lingering questions, I hope I wrapped up everything well enough. Thanks again!


End file.
